


你视距离为美德（Distance As Virtue）

by momosansovino



Category: Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cause the one place I can´t be is next to you”<br/>“因为那我唯一不能站的地方是你身边”<br/>Art of Fighting</p>
            </blockquote>





	你视距离为美德（Distance As Virtue）

 

[一]

“我以为相较于火星人，人类是更感性的那一类。”

莱克斯卢瑟将视线投向不远处玫瑰花园中旁若无人的两人。

 

总统斯莱德威尔逊刚向这群来自另一世界的救援队员发表完告别讲话，沃利韦斯特迫不及待丢下一句“我去随便逛一圈，五分钟后回来”后就凭空消失了。

“五分钟，他最好不要迟到。”蝙蝠嘟哝，“我们马上就得回去——”

“我才不会迟到。”沃利韦斯特再次凭空出现，“放轻松，布鲁斯，吃个甜甜圈吧。”他塞了一个沾满无花果浆的甜甜圈在蝙蝠手里，“嘿，你知道他们有种叫沃利热狗的东西吗，了不起！”

他再次消失了。

绿灯大笑起来。

“……我去帮忙加护一下总统府的监控设备。”蝙蝠用挑剔的目光审视甜甜圈上热腾腾的果浆，含糊道，最后还是咬了一口，“但我们依然五分钟后走。”他固执地宣布，将剩下的半个甜甜圈藏进披风里，而后就纵进了总统府的阴影中。

“你看见了吗？你看见了吗？”哈尔乔丹转向戴安娜，“我打赌老蝙蝠刚才笑了。”

戴安娜露出思考的神情，而后摇摇头。

“哦拜托！”绿灯摊手，“我去看看这里的沃利热狗有什么特别。”

他飞走了。

“妙极。”戴安娜转向了超人，后者忙忙将目光收回来，“你也要去溜达一圈吗？”

“我不……”出乎她的意料，氪星之子没有动，“我想……只剩四分钟了，我在这里呆着就好。”

戴安娜挑起了眉毛。

在她洞悉一切的目光下，超人露出一抹局促的微笑。

亚马逊女战士瞟了卢瑟一眼，后者以一种完全置身事外的态度站在一边，她想说什么最后还是打消了主意。“好吧。虽然我讨厌打扰恋爱中的人，但是……”她迈步朝花园走去，“抱歉，乔恩，你能别像个傻瓜一样吗？”

“什么？”火星猎人转过身，他依然握着萝丝威尔逊的手。

“这不就是我们为之战斗的东西吗？如果你爱她，就留下来。”

 

“别盯着我看，超人。”莱克斯卢瑟的视线追随着女战士的背影，突然开口。

细碎的日光下他金色的肩甲如镀了一层黄油般锃亮，然而倘若凑近细看，那金属上纵横交错的磨痕无不显示着这场旷日持久之战的不易与艰辛。所幸一切混乱即将结束，直至今日，莱克斯卢瑟才终于松了口气，虽然他昔日的同伴所剩无几，救援队员又即将远行，但昭示着和平的新希望已经在薄暮中冉冉升起了，而毫无疑问他和萝丝威尔逊将成为新秩序的领导者。

“从刚才斯莱德讲话的时候你就一直盯着我看。”拯救了这个星球的功臣毫不留情地指出。

“……我没有盯着你。”若用超人素来的反应速度，这应答不仅来得太慢，也欠缺底气。

“你让我感觉像是没穿衣服一般，这很不自在。”卢瑟背手站着，目光依然落在花园里的三人身上，像是打定主意不看超人一眼，“并不是说在你的X射线下穿衣服能有多大用处。”他的语气平铺直叙，像是在进行无伤大雅的闲聊。殊不知这异乎寻常的态度从两人见面的那一刻起，就在超人心里激起了千层涟漪。

这位外表看上去比实际年龄年轻得多的超人向前跨了一步，像是有意强调自己的存在一般抱起胳膊，他并不习惯被人忽视，尤其是被他毕生的宿敌。

“真好笑，卢瑟。”他虽然反唇相讥，却和卢瑟肩并肩站在一起，“你又不是没有赤身裸体过。需要我提醒你之前你在监狱里不知羞耻的那一幕吗？”

然而联盟的光头领导者不仅没有生气，亦没有被这言语里的挑衅刺激到。“那还不是没有多少选择的余地。警局的人非上上下下搜遍我全身不可，他们威胁若是不除去一切武器，就不呼叫正义联盟，那严阵以待的样子就好像我胳肢窝底下也能藏炸弹似的……虽然我相信，因为某些众所周知的原因，他们在看到我这张脸的那一刻就联系了你们。”莱克斯卢瑟心平气和地解释，他终于转过头来，“说实话我一点也不喜欢他们扔给我的橙色囚服，所以我决定裸着。”

目光相碰，超人首先移开目光，像是被“橙色囚服”这词刺痛。卢瑟面上愈是表现得波澜不惊，他心中愈是焦躁，仿若因为火车即将抵达终点站而坐立不安。这份焦躁随着时间一分一秒流逝，在火车缓慢减速的同时，如逼近沸点的水般直冒气泡。

莱克斯卢瑟为何依然能如此镇定自若？为何像什么事都没发生一样？为何他……氪星人思忖，为何在他的眼神里自己也不过是个寻寻常常拥有超级能力的生物罢了？只不过是他搬来的救兵之一，委实和其他正义联盟的英雄也没有什么区别？为什么……为什么卢瑟眼中惯常燃烧的不甘，欲望，渴求，憎恨，恼怒……他以为就算是在平行宇宙，莱克斯卢瑟依然也还会是那个莱克斯卢瑟，那个他认识的莱克斯卢瑟。整个旅程他都等待着美好宣言破裂，等待着那个再次被背叛，被失望洗刷，被仇恨懵逼双眼的时刻。

但是没有。

 

他如鲠在喉。

 

 

[二]

“你知道我要留在这里的，对吧。”卢瑟突然轻声道。

“我知道。”超人回答。三分三十秒后他们就即将启程回去原来的地球了，他发现自己虽然对回家怀着如释重负的期待，但却一点都高兴不起来。

卢瑟不再说话，他将目光移至蔚蓝的晴空，像是陷入了沉思。

 

这位英俊的氪星人急急忙忙想要打破沉默，乃至赞美都显得略微突兀，“我，我想要再次强调一下……你揍终极人时说的话棒极了，’当你犯下恶行，我们中的越来越多人会挺身而出’，哎，那真是非常，非常……”

“非常不莱克斯卢瑟？”光头领导者慢条斯理的替他补完了后半句。

超人脸上尴尬的神情转瞬即逝。“也不完全是。”氪星人思索，挠了挠额头上垂下来的那缕卷发，“亦非我以前没有听你说过类似的话，相反这样的话我都快听腻了，我那个地球上的卢瑟讲话时总也满口正义，满口为了这世界美好的未来和人类的明天，只是从’你’口中说出来，和’他’说出来的感觉完全不一样。”

“他会怎么说？”卢瑟转过脸来，他眯起眼睛，露出悲天悯人的神情，于是那为人所熟悉的厌恶陡然如腻滑的苔藓般从那双灰绿色的池水中浮了上来，“这世上最大的恶行就是你的存在，超人。”

“……”氪星人呆了一呆。

“哈。看来这一点都不难推断。”卢瑟察言观色，随后嗤笑一声，聪明如他当即就将前因后果梳理了个清楚。

“我能理解他为何这样想。”他的眼神柔缓下来，“只因为我与他一样是死要面子的理性派，我们都善于发现问题并锲而不舍的寻找解决方案。他的担忧并非毫无道理，但古来正义与邪恶都只在一念之差，我没有经历过他所经历的，对于他的处理问题的方法的确是无法苟同。想来他的存在与这个世界里在蓝氪石下不堪一击的终极人有异曲同工之妙，邪恶超人就像你的二重身一般给我带来无限麻烦，这一切都只不过是某种冥冥中注定的概率的平衡罢了。”他再次将视线投向不远处小花园中的三人，“虽然我一直以为相较于火星人，人类是更感性的那一类。”

 

超人沉默了。

叶影婆娑，微醺的暖风带来了蔷薇科植株的清香，他听见乔恩琼斯和萝丝威尔逊轻言细语，依依不舍的道别。感性的人类，如此轻易堕入情网，那他呢？他是被人类养大的，为了更贴近人类，他坚持自己用人的方式与人共鸣……

在大战硝烟散尽的收尾阶段，他跟在卢瑟的身后飞行，看他有条不紊地指挥军队收监终极人以及罪恶联盟的同伙——长久以来模糊不清的情感在那一刻变得如树干上的斧刻般，他的最坏预想都没有发生，他头一次无比清晰的从卢瑟的身上看到自己的影子，就像一直以来他所坚信的隐藏在莱克斯卢瑟心中深处的“善”终于破茧化蝶，开花结果，就好像他一直以来所做的努力，和不懈的耐心都得到了回报一般。

他是欣慰的，甚至是骄傲的，欣慰又骄傲的同时内心深处却也鼓胀着沉甸甸的难过……这使他情不自禁将目光落在莱克斯卢瑟的身上，像是时至今日才真正看清面前人的真面目。

时间穿过情人眼里的细缝，造成了它越流越快的错觉……

这张侧脸他是如此熟悉，熟悉到他闭着眼睛都能描摹出那颗头颅的轮廓和面颊上每一丝肌肉牵动的方式。人类计算时间的方法显然不能准确适用于氪星人，自打他们认识起，在他的容貌几乎保持着一成不变的同时，他眼看着时间逐渐在那颗秃得近乎可怖的光头上留下泥泞的车辙，尽管他实已一再小心，他们的每一次冲突依旧都会在那肉体凡躯上留下抹不去的伤痕和淤青，仿佛是造物之神用指甲戏谑地划过柔软的泥土——这只会更点燃了卢瑟的怒气。他的宿敌宁愿交出自己的性命也不愿意放弃他的毕生计划，在光头男人冷笑起来时，那些刻痕如蝰蛇的皮般起伏。

而现在他站在莱克斯卢瑟身旁，仿佛被和平静好夺去了所有的语言能力——这个人他又是陌生的，陌生到他近乎无法相信这一切是真的。

可这难道不是他想要的？他和莱克斯卢瑟肩并肩站在一起铲除邪恶，铺砌通往光明的康庄大道，而不是卢瑟在镀铅的笔记本上写下“杀死超人的第2016957个方案”，或是他第2016958次阻扰了卢瑟的计划并揪着对方的衣领感觉无奈和痛苦在眼中熊熊燃烧，他早在第99次的时候就已经不再感到愤怒了，或是他第2016959次试图在卢瑟那双充斥了偏见和憎恶的灰绿色的眼里寻找他想要的东西却一无所获……

这难道不是他想要的？这种沾满苦涩的狂喜，像是濒临饿死之人无意中得到了沾满霉菌的面包，在心知对健康无益的情况下却毫不犹豫狼吞虎咽地咽了下去。

 

 

[三]

“显然你不了解火星人。”满腹心事，最后氪星人不着边际地指出，“乔恩有读心的能力。”

“我的确不。但我想火星人造访这个地球的那一天并不会太远了。”卢瑟微笑道，“要是他们不来，我大概会造个飞行器去那里看看。”

超人再次向他投以复杂地一瞥，然而后者很轻易的就捕捉到了。

“你真的得在将我烧出个洞之前停止这样深情款款的凝视。”莱克斯卢瑟油滑地再次提醒，“我一天到晚都在拯救地球，只不过这次多费了些精力罢了，你完全没必要大惊小怪。”

“我……”氪星人拧起眉头，他期期艾艾地道，“我只是，我只是……对不起。你们两人在外貌上几乎毫无差别，可是相同的话从你口中说出我还是会情不自禁地感到讶异。他是如此杰出的人才，若非超高智商和决策能力，也不会能制定出那些近乎像是在炫耀的复杂的计划了。”

他在说什么？他为何要用赞许的语气讲话？

“身为科技狂人他总是做些奇奇怪怪的发明，造出别人绝对想不到的东西，他不能看到我所看到的，却依旧能将一切破碎的线索联系起来，哪怕是在监狱里，虽然那些他的发明都用来……”氪星人停住了，叹了口气，“他是绝不会错过制造飞行器或是其他科学发明的机会的……”他自嘲地笑了一声，“但如果是他的话，他大概会立即反驳我，说我无法从人类角度感受事物因为我不是人类之类……他觉得自己什么都知道。”

他这么说，就好像期待这个莱克斯卢瑟能理解他的心情似的。

“这么说你不恨他。”

“如果我恨他，我就不会跟你来这里了。”氪星人说，“当然这是为了帮助这个地球上的人类，但就算是超人也有一些别的私心。”

“……考虑到我们是从同一体中化出来的两个对称的影像。”卢瑟抬起灰绿色的眼睛，他转身过来，立在超人面前，“我们之间的差别其实并不如你所感受到的那么大。”

光头男人挡住了太阳，两人之间的距离陡然合上了，阴影落在他的脸上，那表情说不清道不明。氪星人皱起眉看着他。

“光光看着你的宿敌可是什么问题都解决不了的。”

“你什么意思。”但句尾并不是上扬的问号。

“我知道你在想什么，我也知道你想要什么，这世上最了解你的人是我。有谁还会比我更了解你，超人？我用毕生研究你，用一种超越解剖千万倍的细致度，手持显微镜，观察你的弱点，囤积你所害怕的武器，预测怎么击败你。同时我也知道’他’在想什么，也知道’他’想要什么，因为讽刺的是，这世上最不了解你的人也是我。”卢瑟续道，目光滑过氪星人英挺的眉目，最后他摇头，“他根本没有试图弄懂你。”

多么奇怪的感觉！当话语里自然而然出现’你’，’我’，’他’的时候，卢瑟的口气就好像他与另一个地球上的邪恶化身已经合二为一了。就好像，就好像……

“好消息是，走在为正义奋斗的路上，我比他更乐意直视自己的内心，因为如果我自制力稍微差一点的话，大概已经做了他也想做的事情了。”

“他想我死。”年轻的超人说完就后悔了，这话从他自己口中说出来如告状一般啼笑皆非。

“他的确想。”卢瑟一针见血地指出，“可你不也坚信我对置你于死地追求只不过是表象吗？”

主语又换了，卢瑟像是毫无知觉。

“……”氪星人的心脏猛然绊了一脚。糟糕。他是怎么知道的？

卢瑟耸耸肩，他的目光里流露出些许责怪。“但我是指不是这个，不要故意用肤浅的斗气岔开话题，我们现在讨论的是表皮之下，驱动血液流动的东西，那夜以继日支持着他的狂热的。”他顿了顿，“迷恋。”

“……”

“啊，这词真让我直起鸡皮，但我可找不到更好的词了。”卢瑟微笑道。

内心的想法被点了个透穿，氪星人腿一软，他情不自禁想要后退，但这不是示弱的时候，于是他忍住了。

“为什么？”他小声说，然而他简直不能更清楚那是为什么了。

“为什么？我日日在清晨惊醒，在夜里反转难侧，只因为隐隐约约听见天裂开的声音，看见那抹令人唾弃的红色招摇地刺破天空，时时刻刻提醒着我身而为人的局限，我仰望天空，充满渴望，我了解你如同了解自己掌心里的生命线，但我们的生命线从来不是平等的，在你存在的特殊的星球上不是。”莱克斯卢瑟伸出了手，他将其放在超人胸口的“S”字母上，“希望就如通往成功和胜利的催化剂，只能恰到好处，过多就会导致毁灭。”

“我……”

“在这地球上，我的存在不就是最好的证明吗。”

氪星人盯着他的手指，感觉心塌了一半。

“我有再次让你失望吗，超人？”卢瑟没有放过他，那手指停在S的起头上。

过了几秒氪星人才艰难地答道：“你没有。”

莱克斯卢瑟轻笑一声，他点点头。“很好。”他说，“这很好。”他的手指慢慢滑过大半个S然后停在那里，轻轻向下压了压，“我们有三十秒。你在想我想的吗。”

“你在想什么？”

卢瑟的手放下来落在了身侧，他弯起嘴角露出一弯阴冷的微笑，那表情像极了他的邪恶二重身。

“不要明知故问，超人。”他沉声道。

 

下一秒他被一股巨力裹挟着腾空而起，对方的手如钳子般死死夹着他双臂，在裂空的巨响和高速气流轰然堵塞他的听力之前他只来得及听见戴安娜大喊了一声：“你们这是要去哪里？！？！”

仿若和所剩无几的时间赛跑，仿若避世逃荒，刹那间总统府以前整个首都城就被他们远远甩在了身后，卢瑟勉力想要说什么，但发不出声音，高速飞行之下他虽还穿着战斗服，但巨压视他为一只脆弱的蜗牛，毫不留情的想要将他碾回壳里，于是他只得将目光落在氪星人下颚优美的弧线上，他飞得比自己脚上的助推器所能给予的最高动力快得多得多，虽然这还不达超人最高时速的一个零头，他却已经产生了强烈的晕眩感。在确保戴安娜没有追上来之后，氪星人减慢速度并松开了夹着他双臂的手，但还未容他下坠，红披风一抖对方已经又搂住了他的腰。

“我完全明白为什么……”莱克斯卢瑟终于得空调整呼吸，他摸了摸自己差点被压折的脖子，阴霾在脸上转瞬即逝，“为什么我如此的憎恨你了。我太明白了。”

那神祇垂下蓝眼睛，晴空中他的瞳仁缩成了一个小点，如一望无际的大海上的孤岛。

“因为你……”

但是超人伸出右手捧住了卢瑟的脸，拇指按在他的唇上。

“这次就别说了，莱克斯。”

卢瑟沉默不语，像是在与某种力量做最后的斗争，最后他扬起脑袋，将两人之间的距离缩减为零。

 

[四]

卢瑟。卢瑟是寸草不生的悬崖上的坚硬石块，死气沉沉。

而莱克斯。莱克斯是长在悬崖裂缝里的荒草，在日晒雨淋间苟延残喘。

危机关头他总是这么叫他，在他深陷困境的时候，在他想从他这里得到什么的时候，在失神的时候，担心他的时候，困惑的时候……情感剧烈波动的时候。

 

现在他的手按在他的后脖颈上，以一种强硬的姿势，嘴唇碰嘴唇，牙齿磕在牙齿上，而他迎合他，舌头扫过他的牙冠，表现得就好像这能如胶水般修好他们之间的裂痕似的，就好像十几年的明争暗斗在这一刻烟消云散，就好像他们不过是宇宙间的两颗微小粒子的一次碰撞。

可却是那两颗微小粒子的碰撞造就了永垂不朽的英雄和他毕生的宿敌，看似微不足道结果却形如两团星云互相吞并，再难分开。

这吻始于挣扎和孤注一掷，紧接着就转化为失控的绝望的不甘。

“我的神啊……”

他所恨的。他所爱的。他自己给自己套上的荆棘。他浑身发抖，想要更多。在他夜巡时飞过卢瑟窗口感受到黑暗中那双灰绿色的眼睛一眨不眨尾随他的时候，在他俯视大都会芸芸众生的同时被迫仰视天际那道红光的时候，渴望如电流一般蹿过他的身体，如在旷野中行走的人听到闪电和雷声不由自主的腿脚发麻跪倒在地。

 

“从没遇上一个让我喜欢的卢瑟。”氪星人这么表态，说着令人生疑的场面话。可是就连蝙蝠都知道卢瑟的问题是他的问题，于是乖乖退到一边将主导权交给他。接下来的合作，组队战斗——是他主动提出和卢瑟组队的，这里面有多少私心？他亦不敢自问。是因为依旧心存怀疑虑想要看管卢瑟怕他反水，还是他内心早已经对此激动地难以自持。

战斗顺畅他如鱼得水，这使得他近乎全然忘记了之前2016959次的搁浅经历。想来几十年来他遭遇毁灭日的次数一只手已经数不清了，可是对于莱克斯卢瑟，他有2016959个理由痛下杀手可他没有，他总是将他置于监狱并心平气和的等待下一次危机到来，他想如果他足够耐心，总有一天……

他说着场面话，可是心里早就下了决定。就算正义联盟一个人都不跟他过来，他一个人也要来。要是他错过这次机会，导致千万生灵涂炭，他大概是会将自己谴责下地狱，而对于卢瑟，他一定是会后悔的。

 

分开的时候卢瑟的嘴唇被咬破了，超人没有。

该死的外星人。于是莱克斯卢瑟露出恼怒的神情。“来吧，超人。”他宣告，再次凑上前去。看啊，他多像一条狡猾的蛇！嘶嘶作响，将血抹在那神祇在人世间的巨像上。他吮吸着憎恨，强吻仇敌的恶意。两人的鼻尖碰在一起，卢瑟的手插进他的头发里，恶狠狠的揪着发根，两人的舌头绞在一起，顶着对方如同想要宣誓力量般在口腔里抢夺地盘，他呼出的气被他吸进去，又吐出来，在缺氧的情况下近乎让人窒息。

当他终于得空报出一串坐标，氪星人几乎是将他甩进了他的房子里。整面墙都塌了，碎了一地残骸，而他跌坐在客厅的沙发里，将沙发撞得移了位，这使得他庆幸自己还穿着战斗服。

氪星人跟着从缺口飞进来，姿态沉稳优雅。

“我的房子！”

“这是给你一个重建的机会。”

“你知道为了打倒邪恶超人我几乎家财散尽吗？”

“当然我也知道你能轻易就赚更多。”超人叉着腰轻松地说。

卢瑟眨眨眼，他意识到这一回合超人赢定了，于是挣扎想着从沙发上站起来，但是氪星人已经欺了上来，下身相贴，他揪住了卢瑟装甲的领口。

“五分钟早过了，他们……”卢瑟开口。

“看看现在是谁在转移注意力。”超人打断他。“他们可以等。”这氪星人咧嘴一笑，“我等不了了。”这话使他脸上的笑容一滞，但他很快将杂念驱散在脑后。

“……真希望我现在手上有绿氪石。”

“太晚了，莱克斯。”氪星人摇头，他手上一使劲，就将卢瑟整个前胸的装甲都撕了下来。

 

人类。

地球如纸，人类的躯体在的他手中溃败，好比吹走纸上的灰尘。

但是莱克斯卢瑟不，莱克斯卢瑟是纸上的污点，就算他把地球撕个粉碎那污点也会粘在纸上。

 

卢瑟握住他的分身的时候他吸了口气，这让宿敌露出了心满意足的笑容。

“看看谁才是软弱的那一个，超人。”光头男人垂下脑袋，无比下流的从柱体的根部一路舔上去，一面瞄他，眼里满是嘲弄。他将让超人痛苦视为几任，声称自己才是为人类背负荆棘的那一个。只要能达成目标，卢瑟在计划里没少极尽卑鄙无耻下流之能。

 

消灭莱克斯卢瑟的唯一方法就是将地球烧化，但这事情他这辈子，下辈子，下下辈子都做不出。

 

快感很快就如细雨打在他身上，后者的舌头再次打了一个圈，动作娴熟到近乎是在卖弄，好像他早就在脑海中演练过千万遍一般。他禁不住想要向前顶，顶了两下他就想要更多。

“停一停，莱克斯……”他托住了男人的下颚。

“你可以求我，外星人。”卢瑟松开口，冷笑道。

这惹怒了他，于是他掐住宿敌的脖子将他扯开。卢瑟当即唾了他一口，他抬手将混着前液和唾液的浊物抹了，手一翻就将卢瑟放倒在床上。他眯起眼端详这中年男人赤裸的身躯，用一种近乎探究的目光，他不是第一次看卢瑟的裸体，也不是第一次这么近距离看卢瑟的裸体，但却是第一次这么亲近。这躯体滚烫，无毛，满是大战的创伤，时间洪流底上的淤泥，和造物之神在泥土上留下的指甲印。而他自己，他自己依旧如太阳神一般光鲜耀眼，依旧宛若新生，如罗丹的雕塑在触碰加百利手中的橄榄枝后复活。多讽刺，倘若不是铅织物太重，卢瑟一定早就把它缝进衣衫中了，好像如此他就能抵挡那外星人的目光，并时刻手握克敌制胜的盾牌一般。

然而当事情已进展至此，莱克斯卢瑟依然没有显露丝毫怯意，那双灰绿色的眼睛炯炯有神，在他顶入的时候闪动着疯狂的光，仿若在宣战一般。哪怕在欲望将意识淹没的时刻，他依旧与他较量。于是他收拢手指捉住宿敌的小腿，挺胯向前，卢瑟的大腿根又湿又烫，他能感觉到男人在颤抖，却不是因为害怕，这激起了他的好胜心。卢瑟的手摸过他的背脊如掀起了倾覆山峦的巨浪，他保持着节奏往前送，一时间全心全意，结果差点自己先迷失在节奏里。他听见宿敌的轻笑，只觉得热血直冲脑门。为什么就不能有一次如他所愿？他一只手依然扶住卢瑟的腿，一手伸下去握住对方的分身套弄起来，他的动作断断续续，不得章法，可是已经不重要了，光是握着他都觉得自己浑身就快烧起来。

他等着卢瑟求饶，但后者不仅死不松口，还恶意地将他夹紧。于是他加快了动作，近乎粗暴，直到他宿敌灰绿色的眼睛因为欢愉而紧闭，直到那总是谎话连篇的嘴里溢出呻吟的声音，直到脆弱的人类在他手中化为粉末……

“莱克斯……”他停下来，恍然无措。

“幼稚鬼，想着你能赢我似的。”卢瑟睁开眼睛，抓住他的头发，将他扯近，吻他，吻他的唇，脸颊和眼眶。

汗液顺着氪星人黑色的发尖一路滑落下来落在卢瑟的脸上，流进那悬崖裂缝，它滋养了荒草，却对修补裂痕无能为力。

多么愚蠢。他到底为何希冀这尊躯壳里能藏着两个截然不同的灵魂？他到底为何希冀能在洗去污点的同时纸没有在水里溶化？

他那么用力的想要伤害卢瑟，因为是他先被伤害，可到最后他依旧是先心软的那一个。

“莱克斯……莱克斯……为什么……为什么……”

卢瑟不答，只是吻他。

他浑身发抖，射的时候说不出一句话。

 

[五]

“你把空间穿梭枪给我？”

“不，我造的时候就造了两把。”卢瑟一面扣衬衫扣子，一面解释，“你懂的，我总是有一万个后备计划来以防万一。所以这是个感谢礼物。”

“莱克斯，这……”氪星人抚摸着枪身。他已经穿戴整齐了。

这难道不意味着他能随时回来？

“你要怎么用它是你的事。不过要是你们有一天遇上大麻烦，记得我随时愿意相助。”卢瑟扣上最后一粒扣子，走过来在他面前停下。

超人张开双臂，雀跃道：“你说玛莎会相信我遇上的这个你吗？”

卢瑟沉着脸看他，没有动。

“你非得毁了一切吗，莱克斯？”氪星人慢慢放下手臂，“你非得每次都毁了希望吗？”

然而卢瑟只是再次将手放在他的胸前。

“我没有。”莱克斯卢瑟与他对视，“我的确自私，但不是这样的自私。”男人的手指滑过那个象征希望的字母，“你不属于我，不是在这里。”

 

“现在回去吧，超人。沃利韦斯特大概已经绕着这地球跑了两圈了。”

 

 

[六]

他尽可能的呆在空间站上帮蝙蝠完成建造正义联盟的新总部，反常得没有积极下到地面上去执行任务，像是在刻意规避什么。但当超人全力以赴的时候，很快这上面就再也没有他可以做的事情了。

戴安娜朝他走来时，他正站在刚建好的休息室窗前。

“你这是在犯什么蠢？”戴安娜抱起胳膊，“刚接到大都会两起紧急事件的呼叫，你被召唤了。”

他出神地凝视着那颗缓慢旋转的淡蓝色的星球。

“你到底去不去？”

“我当然去。”他说，朝出口飘去。

“那个卢瑟对你说了什么？”

他已经消失了。

 

在进入大气层之前他掏出卢瑟给他的空间穿梭枪，然后点燃了它。

他看着细碎的粉末慢慢飘进太空中，随后掉转头以最快的速度朝大都会冲去。

他是不能回去的，于是也没必要被另一种可能性动摇。

 

莱克斯是正确的，这次他没有毁灭希望。

 

 

[七]

当晚斯崔克岛的监狱迎来了正义联盟的探访者。

莱克斯卢瑟从书中抬起头，他在阅读海因莱因的《异乡异客》。

“我听说你玩了一把星际旅行，超人。”他将书合在胸前。

哦卢瑟已经知道了，他当然已经知道了，他坐在史崔克监狱里也无时无刻不监视着宿敌的动向，就好像空气也能向他汇报氪星人的行踪。

“下午的紧急事件是你策划的吧。”氪星人叉着腰，试图让自己的声音显得平稳，“坏消息，卢瑟，我又摆平了你的阴谋。”

“真是没有礼貌，你该为我没有在你离岗时越狱而感谢我。”卢瑟将书搁在床头，橙色囚衣窸窣，他站起身，踱到透明的狱墙前，“但是越狱有什么意思，如果没有你在那里费尽心思阻止我？如果我无法因此达成揭露你真面目的目的？但是瞧你，又回来了，也许明天我就从这里出去了，谁知道呢？”

一阵难堪的沉默。

“你不想听听我的旅行见闻吗，卢瑟？”他说。

卢瑟盯着他的蓝眸。“我不想。”他上下打量氪星人，然后那双灰绿色的眼睛眯了起来，“你为什么回来？这世界没有超人会美好太多。”

 

他握紧了拳头。

 

And I don´t why you 

I don´t know where you

I don´t know who you

 

 

卢瑟咧嘴一笑，不再看他，转身拿起书又躺回床上。

于是超人垂下眼睛，将在路上打好的腹稿都咽回肚子里。

“晚安，卢瑟。”最后他说。 

 

And I don´t know how you

I silently curse you

Distance as virtue

 

 

 

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 后注  
> ①*题目引自Art of Fighting的歌曲Distance as Virtue  
> ②2016957，2016958，2016959的数字取自七月份dc重启的超人动作漫画，你卢瑟帮大超抗了两记毁灭日的攻击


End file.
